


Cry

by SchmillionPizza



Series: PsychoxSpectacle [4]
Category: DC Universe, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Harley Quinn Animated Series 2019
Genre: F/M, May-December Romance, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Doctor Psycho and Spectacle get to the cabin for their first Christmas “together”
Series: PsychoxSpectacle [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578478





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> These two are like really really gross rabbits.

“Kiteman. Flying a plane. Totally not under mind control.”

Is what their pilot kept saying. 

“Can’t you mute him?” Spectacle asked. 

“You don’t think I’ve tried? It’s his default setting. Like the worlds most annoying DVD menu.” 

Psycho said. 

They were dressed for the cold winter weather. 

Spectacle of course was wearing a purple fur coat with a set of matching earmuffs and Psycho was wearing a black puffer coat with Timberlands that made him about an inch taller. Which made him an inch cockier. 

They distracted themselves with a podcast about the Ken and Barbie killers. 

“Hah. Ya see. It was HER idea. Little bitch wanted some power. So she had her beta-make husband kill some girls.”

“I don’t think it was for power. I think she was jealous of younger girls so she got to live out the fantasy of killing them with her man, over and over.” 

“ Geez, what an idiot. Both of them.” He said 

They both chuckled. 

“If we did that we’d be much better at it. “ Spectacle said. 

“We don’t have a reason to do that. Unless Harley tells us to.” He said scooting closer to her to put his arm around her. 

They looked at each other and kissed. The kiss lingering. Psycho climbed into her lap and put his arms around her. He put his forehead to hers and pushed a bright orange lock behind her ear. 

“But I’d kill for you...anybody touches my kitten. I’ll cut their dick off myself.” He whispered softly. 

She smiled and gently kissed his neck. 

“ As long as I’m the top bitch...I really don’t care if you fool around. I think if a woman gets too uptight about that it drives the man away.” She said gently nibbling on his earlobe. 

“Might even join you...” she whispered hotly into his ear. Giggling.

Psycho’s hands went to his groin. 

“Everything okay?” She asked. Worried.

“Yeah...it’s just the zipper on these pants is chaffing my dick and you’re giving me a hard on with all this threesome talk.” 

“How inconsiderate of me...want me to take care of it?” She grinned. 

He grinned. 

“Kiteman! Flying a plane! Totally not under mind control!” 

“Aaaand now it’s gone.” Psycho said crossing his arms. 

...

“Okay, Kiteman. You’re gonna fly back to Gotham and come back for us at the end of Christmas Day. Got it?” He snapped. 

“Kiteman, Understands, will see you in 2 days!” He said giving a thumbs up before going back to the small plane they took. 

Psycho slung his small duffel bag around his arm and walked to Spectacle.

“Shall we, My dear?” He asked motioning to the cabin. It was a decent size for two people. It had a great view of the rocky mountains. 

Psycho unlocked the door and took her hand guiding her in. 

Champagne, roses on the bed, and a plate of Colorodo’s finest “adult” brownies was on the table. The fire was roaring and a luxurious polar bear skinned rug was infront of it.

“Wow...someone wants some action.” She said taking off her coat. 

“Well, it’s your V-Card...you said you wanted it to be special. If you tell anyone I did this though, I’ll deny it all the way.” He said. 

“No one has to know, Daddy...just you...and me..” she knealt and kissed him. He kissed back slipping off his jacket. 

“Look over on the couch.” He said. Smirking. 

She walked over and found a DVD. 

“ Oh my God! Secretary with James Spader? I’ve always wanted to see this.” She said flipping the case around. 

“It’s actually one of my favorites.” He said smirking. Pocketing his hands. 

They had changed into their pajamas and were curled up in bed watching the film. 

Psycho having seen this movie countless times was not watching it, but rather watching Spectacle resting on his chest blushing and gasping at this movie. 

She was so beautiful. Everything about her was gorgeous. Even her ears. As he thought to himself gently tucking a lock behind one. 

He was starting to feel a strange need to protect her. He knew so many people that would do horrible things to her. And as kinky as she was..she was still so naive and impressionable. 

While he was pretty vile himself, he knew much viler men. He held her closer to him with that thought. She cuddled him in return. 

“I’d let James Spader bend me over that table and teach me a lesson about spelling errors.” She swooned. 

He chuckled. 

She felt...lucky. She also felt dumb for taking so long to realize that really hot guys were so boring and predictable. Honestly? Psycho was hot in his own kind of way. Yeah he was short, yeah his eye looked a little weird and yeah his dick wasn’t gigantic. But his attitude, his facial hair, the fact that he was short but still pretty toned and the reality that his dick wasn’t huge was probably a good thing considering she hadn’t had anything inside of her would probably make her first time pretty great. She also loved his voice. And just.. how done he was with everything. 

She smiled when she felt him snake a hand up her cat-woman shirt to grope her tit. 

He was also horny ALL the time. Just like her. 

She craned her neck up to kiss him. 

She barely opened her eyes and sighed dreamily. 

“I love you...” she said...quickly putting her hand over her mouth. Her eyes now wide. 

“...” Psycho sat there he paused the movie and stared at her. 

Did he...hear her correctly? She...loved him? No one had...willfully told him they loved him in so long. 

“...I....I-I....I think....I love you too...” he said, tearing up. Dr.Psycho, the c**t guy, the man that openly hated women, one of the most devious villains in Gotham AND Metropolis was crying. 

She crawled over to him and hugged him. He tightly hugged her back. 

“...I-It’s the weed in those brownies. They always make me a pussy..” he whined out. 

“...I know, Daddy..” she said gently kissing his forehead. 

She gasped feeling a spark and seeing a brief vision in her mind. 

She heard and saw children pointing and laughing. This was probably a memory he had? Did his vulnerability leave his mind open to leaking out into hers? 

She hugged him tighter back and kissed him. 

“...I really do...No one has to know. Just you and me..”

“...Out of all the villainess bitches I’ve dealt with, Babe...You’re the freakiest, most shameless and...most honest one. I think if women would stop being so DAMN prideful I don’t think I’d hate em as much..” he said,trying to get his breath under control.

She said nothing. She gently kissed him again and again. Moving to lay down with him. 

“I love you, Kitten..” he said. Over and over again as he kissed her back, desperately grinding into her stomach. 

She rolled over onto her back and he tit-fucked her . Adamant about their plans to screw infront of the fire on Christmas Eve. 

They fell asleep shortly after and slept for 12 hours. 

Every time Psycho woke up to go to the bathroom Spectacle would whine like a puppy. 

“Just goin’ to take a leak, Kitten.” He said before kissing her cheek. 

He had never felt closer to someone as he felt with her tonight.


End file.
